


Lights Out

by Demiaria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Dark, Death, Sad, Stiles dies ALONE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demiaria/pseuds/Demiaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> A courageous, clever boy lies alone in the leaf litter scattering the forest floor - and a pool of his own blood. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :D

A courageous, clever boy lies alone in the leaf litter scattering the forest floor - and in his own blood. His clothes soaked with red, he waits for the end. His life does nothing as cliché as flash before his eyes, but memories seep into his conciousness; a few choice moments that stand out from all the others that make up the fabric of a lifetime. A mother’s smile, a father’s proud words, the first hug from a first friend; they all come and pass as they did the first time. 

The boy’s face twists in a grimace as another shock of pain runs through his body. The wound he has is deep; as soon as the monster clawed into his belly there was no question of his survival. The initial scream of pain that pushed from his lips was lost amid the shouts that echoed through the forest, borne from a fight that had no place for humans, and unheard by those the boy fought to aid.  
His friends (allies, classmates, acquaintances perhaps better words for some) had glanced in his direction as he slumped to the ground in shock, but at his gestured hand they had chased the hellish beasts that had intruded into their territory.  
The boy knew there was no hope as soon as one of the creatures had locked it’s beady, cruel eyes with his, and found there was no reason to involve others now that it was too late. Not until the choice was out of his hands, and his still body could no longer wave off their concerns. 

The boy’s breaths came faster now. The end was coming quick. Visions of a woman in white lying deathly still, and crowds in black standing vigil around a simple box while a boy clutched a drunken father’s hand; dark memories following the light of early childhood. Crying silently with a friend pressed close, the slow waning of the ache borne from a parent lost, the gradual turn of a child becoming an adolescent. 

Memories that came now approached the current moment, carrying the story of watching that same friend (only friend) being savaged by a shadow in the night. Of learning everything about the new condition to assuage the guilt at seemingly causing it. A group of strays slowly developing into pack, trying to earn his place, jumping in to fights he couldn't win, against monsters from another world. A world a human did not belong in. 

Eyes half-lidded, hushed groans escaped his parted lips, accompanied by a solitary trail of dark red blood. Leaving behind the small happiness that had been so carefully cultivated (and the pressure of being worthy of it) the boy released no sound but a final breath as darkness crept across his vision, and the courageous, clever boy faded from this world. 

__

Lights out. Time to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> First post on AO3! I wrote this in about 10 minutes when I was feeling particularly dark. I'm so sorry about the terrible spelling/grammar I have no spellcheck and I'm just wanting to get this off my chest. Hope it's not too depressing! I was originally going to end it with him becoming something other than Stiles at the end. That some entity was watching all this happen and decided to whisk Stiles away and mould him into something new, but I don't think this is good enough to be much more than a oneshot.


End file.
